


Lost then found Kit

by KitCat1995



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Kit Keith, Klance happenes much later, Krolia is the team mom, M/M, Post Season 1, when they are both adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/pseuds/KitCat1995
Summary: When the paladins were separated in the corrupted wormhole Keith had crashed into an asteroid with some drastic changes to himself, and Shiro crashed alone on a planet, but he might not be as alone as he thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh. this thing won't leave me alone, so it is getting posted. I have over half of it written already (miracles of miracles) so hopefully, it will be faster to update. Let me know what you all think! I hope you all enjoy it!

The wormhole spiraled around Keith as he was separated from the others. As the lights flashed around he felt his body spiraling and twisting. A burning spread from his hand to his head and then the rest of his body. He felt Red crash land as everything went black around him.

Antok had been wondering what he had done to piss off Kolivan recently to have him check out the crash on the asteroid just outside the base. It was such a menial job. More than likely it was just another asteroid colliding with it, or space junk that was lucky enough to find its way through the bases security measures. He deftly landed the ship and stared slacked jawed up at what actually stood before him.

The Red lion of Voltron. The fabled lion of Voltron was a mere distance from the base. He scrambled off his ship as he stared in awe at the metal beast before him. Antok lurched backward as a sudden screeching was heard. The Red lion had turned its head in his direction. As the creature's eyes pierced him with her judging yellow glare. She let out a gentle warning growl as she lowered her jaw, an open invitation to climb aboard. He carefully made his way to the cockpit and saw a pile of red armor in the pilot’s chair. Antok was worried for the pilot when a gentle mewling was heard from the pile. He carefully folded back the suit and saw a tiny kit, no older than a few phoebes, tangled up in the clothes. Antok quickly untangled the poor thing and got a better look at him. The kit had unusually skin tone for a Galra. It was pale and beige. The only discernable Galra futures were the comically large purple and back ears, atop the kits head and the sleek purple tail with a red magenta tuft. That same color was an exact match to the bottom tone of his hair. Antok also noticed that the kit had facial marking similar to another blade along with the similar hair color. Antok quickly and carefully wrapped up the sleeping kit and made his way back to the ship. As he boarded his ship he turned to look at the lion, who still had her glowing eyes locked on him, “We will protect him, do not worry.” That seemed to be the acceptable response since her eyes powered down, a protective barrier went up and she looked like she was sleeping.

He looked down at the kit. They were surprisingly well behaved as they stared at their tiny hands. The kit tried to wiggle their way out of the blanket but Antok couldn’t have that. He quickly rewrapped them in the black flight suit and watched at something clattered on the ground. He laid the kit back down and was shocked yet again as he sees one of the blades on the ground. In its unawakened form, it was hard to tell who’s blade it belongs to, but with the traits of the kit and now this blade, it was blatantly clear that the kit is definitely hers.

The kit started to up its wiggling in the tight hold, so Antok picked them up and gently purrs to them. It works in settling the kit as they slowly fade to sleep. He places them back down and gently takes off back for base. ‘This will be interesting explaining everything to Kolivan.

Shiro white-knuckled his chair as the black lion crashed into an alien canyon. She wasn’t responding. He started to rise and check to see what was wrong. He froze, crashing back into his seat as he curled up covering the wound Hagar caused. This is going to be a problem. 

Okay, he needed a plan. First, he would take care of the wound. He braced himself and managed to make his way to the first aid kit, Hunk made mandatory in all lions. It had been a very wise decision.

He inspected the wound and yep it was still glowing purple. Wounds were definitely not supposed to glow purple. He flinched as he slowly and carefully tried to clean as best he could and bandaged it up. Next, he needed to send a signal to the castle. Though the lion was still down. He could only hope that the lion would awaken and he could then contact the castle. Shiro only hoped that no Galra found him before then.

He was able to get to the rations they kept in the lions for situations like this. He had enough rations for a week, though with the wound in his side, he would be lucky if he lasted that long. As the day went on he heard howling in the distance. He leaned against the lion and hoped that whatever was out there staid out there. He was in no shape to go exploring and hoped that those things making all the sound did not have the ability to come in here.

The howling was joined with other engine sounds. He heard them coming closer. Could feel the vibration through Black. Suddenly there was a banging on her mouth. Someone was trying to come in.

Shiro limped to the entrance as he readied his Galra arm. If he was going down it would be with a fight.

Sudden pain seared up his side as he crumbled in the pain. The mouth was pried open and a tall purple humanoid figure rushed in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some answers are given to both Shiro and Keith, and some possible allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited from all the feedback for this fic! Thank you all so so much!! I'm going to try and update what I have written every day, but once I run out of finished chapters I make no promises for consistent updates, let alone daily. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter!!

Keith couldn’t believe his crap luck. They barely make it out of Zarkons grasp to only be separated in the corrupted wormhole, and now Red had crash-landed on an asteroid, and he was a baby with freaking cat ears and a tail. He had a tail! And not only was he somehow turned into an infant that now belong in some crazy anime, but he was also being taken care of by these Galra. Though by the sound of it, they may be on Voltron’s side. He had overheard one of them, with a braid, talking about how to best fight against Zarkon.

He was actually in that meetings now. Only a few Galra seemed to have decided to take care of him. He had only been there for a day, but after the one with the tail took him to see the one with the braid he hadn’t left either of their sight. It apparently had to deal with the fact that his new tail looked a lot like the tailed Galra’s through his has a white tuft instead of purple like mine does. Keith couldn’t see it though since the tail Galra still had his suit on. They keep saying I look like some woman named Krolia. They think she may be my mom, or Sara as they keep referring to her when talking about me. I guess it’s the Galra equivalent of “mom”. I guess it could be true… I never really knew my mom. Pa only ever told me that the knife had belonged to her and that she left to rejoin the stars. He always just figured his pa never wanted to tell his young son that his mom died… but now… maybe he really meant that his mom had gone back to space. That she was an alien… that she was actually... Keith cut off his thoughts on that. Not liking were it was headed. Not liking what it meant about him.

Right now he was with tail guy and braid guy. He had recently overheard tail guy get called Antok and braid guy was called leader mostly though the heard him be address by Kolivan as well. Leader must be his standing in this organization.

After he had fallen asleep on the flight in with Antok, the Galra must have shown him to Kolivan and put him in some clothes, including a diaper to Keith’s annoyance, and brought him to a medical area. A lizard like Galra, tried to coo at him as she took what Keith could assume were readings, they all thought he really was a baby so they didn’t explain anything to him and talked in baby talk. It was really annoying.

I was currently in a sling hug around the front of Kolivan as he talked about me to some of the other possible heads of this rebel group. I curled up and listened to what they were saying.

“The kit had been found by Antok in the Red lion. With the fact of his appearance and the deactivated blade found near him, we think he is a member’s kit. More specifically, his Sara could be Krolia. Though the timing is odd, the kit bears too close a rebalance to her to be a mere coincident.” Kolivan explained.

A reptilian Galra with stripes on their cheek bone comments, “You said the kit was also found in a large flight suit and armor. Could it be at all possible that the kit had once been wearing the uniform?”

“That… seems impossible” Antok though aloud.

“Though the druids had been making leaps and bounds in the field of quintescents manipulation. It isn’t too far beyond the realm of impossibilities when that is brought into the equation. A long haired fuzzy Galra commented.

They were figuring it out! Now I just need to figure out how to confirm it.

“If there was some way to ask him if he really is the red paladin…” the fuzzy one commented.

“So we are in agreement that the beast is the Red Lion of Voltron then?” Antok asked.

The reptilian one did a weird lizard grin, “That would be an easily made conclusion that the lion like red robot is indeed the Red Lion of Voltron.” He added a guff laugh.

“What has been done in protecting the ship?” Kolivan asked the reptilian dude.

He stiffened a bit in response to Kolivan’s attention, “We have set up a refection field around the ship sir. No radars will be able to pick it up under those shields. It should be safe from the empires hands like that.

“Good. Now to get back to the problem with its possible pilot.” He turned back to Keith who had been keeping pace to the conversation unbeknownst to the adults.

“Is it possible that he knows what’s going on?” the fuzzy one questioned.

Kolivan pulled Keith out of the carrier and placed him on the table. Keith had shivered at the loss of warmth as his new ears flicked backwards and his tail curled around him. He then proceeded to look around and make solid eye contact with the four people at the table.

The reptilian Galra leaned in close to Keith, “Do you understand what is going on, kit.”

Keith blinked up at him and gently but obviously nodded his head. “Ah!” He said in confirmation, though he tried to say more and none of it came out the way he wanted. His tongue felt too heavy and awkward to form the proper shape for words. Great. He can’t talk. The rebel Galra blink in confusion at the baby babble but seemed to understand the predicament Keith was in.

“It would seem that the kit, while still his normal age in the head, is still limited to any physical limitation for his physical age, including speech” the Fuzzy one commented. Keith really wished they would say their names.

“So yes or no questions only then.” Antok chimed in.

“Are you really the Red Paladin of Voltron?” the reptilian one asked. Keith nodded

“Do you know what caused this sudden de aging?” the fuzzy one asked, “And are there any other changes?” Keith nodded yes again, and touched his ears and tail. It still felt weird to him, how sensitive his new appendages are.

“Interesting,” Fuzzy one commented.

“Did you know about your Galra parent?” Antok then asked, Keith shook his head no quickly.

“Do you know who we are?” Kolivan then asked. Keith realized that he was still in an uncertain situation with unfamiliar people and no one else knows where he is. Seemingly instinctually he curls in on himself and folds his ears down to his skull shaking his head hesitantly. It finally dawned on him just how helpless he was in this situation. He was completely at their mercy. Everyone softened there expressions suddenly, even their Leader, at the sight of the scared kit.

Kolivan leaned forward and gently patted Keith’s head, letting out a soft purr. It seemed to sooth keith a bit. “We are the Blade of Marmora. We fight against Zarkon’s tyranny in secret gaining knowledge to destroy the empire from the inside.”

‘So they were on the side of voltron’. Keith had realized a bit as he peered up at the leader. ‘Things will be okay again then’.

“We are currently running some tests on your DNA to find out exactly who your Galra parent is, though we have a good idea who it may be already.”

‘It’s definitely my mom. Dad had always joked that her beauty was out of this world. Guess it really was.’ Keith bemused. ‘So I really am part Galra though…. I’m a part of the same species that we are fighting.’ I visibly stiffen at that realization… I looked up at the Galra around me. Worry in their eyes. ‘They are fighting Zarkon too though. And my mom is a part of their group. So…. Not all Galra are evil. My blood. My family isn’t evil.’ I relaxed a bit as I came to that conclusion. It is still shocking, but the idea isn’t appalling. There are good Galra and bad… just like Human.

Just then a small beep chorused and the fuzzy Galra held up a devise. “Well that seems to be the tests. The kit has parental matches to two DNA in our system. Krolia and that human specimen information she brought back with her, obviously taken from her mate. She said with a cheeky smile. “Guess that is why we got so much information on human anatomy and culture, she had an up-close interaction with one. Very close if the kit before us is anything to go by.

Kolivan cleared his throat, “That being said, that was over 19 decaphebes. Surely the red paladin is older than that?” he said appalled. 

Keith let out some noises in conformation when Kolivan mentioned the 19 decaphebes. The reptilian Galra caught on to his actions and chimed in, “I do believe that the kit is indeed 19 decaphebes old.

“But that is so young still” Antok seemed so downtrodden by this information.

The fuzzy Galra let out a trill of surprise. “I was relooking through the information Krolia had gathers and while 19 is still a young kit for Galra, humans are just about finished with maturation at that age. It would be fascinating to see how those two drastically different maturation rates interact in the single body.” She turned back to her tablet suddenly and was re enveloped in her tec. Keith let out a giggle unintentionally as she reminded him of Pidge. That drew the attention back on him.

“With that information all settled we at least know what we will do with him until we find a way to turn him back to his original age.” Kolivan stated.

“He will stay with us?” Antok asked so hopeful, his tail was even gently swaying happily.

‘Why would they be taking me? I’m not that important to be looked after by the Leader. Am I?’

Though a chuckle rang out of the two other Galra. The reptilian one nodded “Yes it would be best for one currently so young to be with Pack.’ He turned to the leader. “And congratulations on becoming a Takratik,” He said with a grin.

Keith looked up at them in confusion ‘Takratik? What does that mean? And stay with a pack?’

Kolivan turned to the fuzzy female Galra, ”Zata, you will inform me when more information is gathered on this one.” he then scooped Keith up. “And Kantik,” he said turning to the reptilian one, “forward all incoming reports to my tablet. We will be spending the rest of my evening in my pack room.”

Kolivan then adjusted Keith to place him against his shoulder as he turned to leave. Keith watched as Zata and Kantik started to grin in amusement as there stoic leader caring a baby out the door.

Shiro jolted awake as he pushed someone to the ground. He stared in confusion as a damp cloth fell from his face and was caught by his metal hand.

“Good, you’re awake. I had been worried there for a bit. Ulaz had said he had freed one of the captured humans. I’m glad it’s true.” A female voice said from the ground.

Shiro jolted back as he saw a Galra Female in imperial armor. His Galra hand glowing purple, ready for attack.

“Easy there,” she gently raised both her hands in a peaceful gesture. “I mean you no harm. I’m on the same side as Ulaz.” She slowly started to get up as Shiro locked eyes with her. He was confused, Ulaz sounded so familiar, and her face, it looks familiar, outside of the purple and the dark cheek stripes. Her eyes, he knows those eyes, but how?

“Who…. Who are you?” Shiro asks.

“I am Krolia. I am a part of the Blade of Marmora, a Galra resistance group that is fighting to kill the emperor and bring the empire back to what it once was.”

Shiro flinched back as she moved to sit in front of him. “How can I know that’s the truth?”

She seemed glad he asked that, “You don’t. Not really. I left my blade with someone I love a long time ago, and I’m in imperial armor. The only thing I’ve got going for me is that your wound has been treated and you are still alive. That’s at least something to me.”

Shiro hesitated at that. ‘If she really was going to kill me then why wouldn’t she have done it before, and if she was going to interrogate, then why am I not chained up? He glanced down at his side. He noticed that his flight suit had been peeled back and his whole chest was exposed. But the wound was bandaged and the pain had lessoned.

“Why?” was all he could manage to say as he slowly lowered his hand.

“We fight for the same cause. Besides you remind me of someone I once knew, I felt like I needed to pay his kindness forward.” Krolia explained as she loosened her shoulder from the tension of a possible fight.

“I…thank you.” Shiro managed to work out he didn’t know why he trusted her words, but he did. He felt like there was truth behind her words. “But what now? Where are we? I need to contact the castle and find the others.”

“The other paladins, and the castle of lions I take it?” she inquired.

“Yes, is there a problem with that.” Shiro asked skeptically.

“None from me. Setting up a beacon shouldn’t be too hard once the lion has enough energy to send one out. It should only be a few Vargas.”

“So that’s taken care of, where are we?”

“On a dwarf planet under warlord Ranvieg’s control. He has a testing facility on the other side of the planet.”

Shiro let out a sigh of relief, things weren’t so hopeless after all. “So since we have some time, this Blade of Marmora, do you think they will be willing to join our coalition?”


	3. Chapter 3

****

Keith had been with the blades for a couple of days now. They treated him well, despite not being able to communicate with them well. The only really annoying part of this baby thing, besides the diapers and being a baby, is the fact that they don’t know his name. Kolivan and Antok decided that they can no longer keep calling him Kit, Keith had no problem with the name though. It was close enough to his name so he wasn’t complaining, though they seemed dead set on giving him one.

He was glaring up at them from his spot in the nest, a section in the middle with a few fuzzy red blankets and a pillow that was ridiculously soft. Arm’s crossed over his chest in petulance.

“We really can’t keep calling you kit little one.” Antok tried to placate the current toddler.

“Yorak also holds great meaning for us,” Kolivan explained.

Keith angrily thought that one of them should just change their name to it then.

“It was my Ratik’s name,” Kolivan explained.

“And both Krolia, your Sara, and I had wanted to name on from either of our first litters after him,” Antok added.

Keith was confused at that. Sara? What did that mean? Why was that so important?

“Sawa?” Keith tried to say.

The two men looked shocked down at him. Antok quickly turned gleeful as he scooped Keith up.

“Yes! Sara! Your Sara is Krolia and she is my littler mate, which means I am your Ratith! And Kolivan is out Ratik which makes him your Takratik!”

Keith scrunched his face p in thought. So those things Antok said are obviously titles. The sound like…. Sara would mean mom, so littermate would be sibling and then Ratith would mean uncle! And then Ratick would mean Father and Takratik would mean Grandfather! They were his family! That’s what pack meant. Family.

Keith then had a huge grin on his face as all the dots made connection after connection. He soon let out a giggle of happiness at knowing he had a family once again.

“Yes, and we would be happy if you allowed us to call you that, at least until you are able to tell us your own name,” Kolivan told Keith.

Keith paused in thought. While it sounded pretty ridiculous to human standards, it must not be that bad for Galran. It actually sounds kinda tame considering the other Galran names he’s heard. Slowly he nods in approval. It will only be till they find out my actual name, which won’t take that long. Hopefully.

A few days passed and there was a hustle in the base’s hanger. An undercover blade had to be forcefully extracted once he was found out. Keith peeked over Kolivan’s back as the cruiser landed. It was all banged up and charred but clear of anything trailing it. Two blades disembarked one heavily leaning on the other with a limp. He was obviously the undercover agent. He still wore the imperial armor. He had this fur and his hair fluffed out on the side covering is ears. The other Galra still had his hood on but his tail swayed gently as they approached Kolivan and Antok. The two tilted there head in salute as the undercover blade flinched in pain. The tail one held the other as he stumbled.

“I am thankful for your safe extraction, but I think it best that you get to the medical wing now,” Kolivan said with a slight bow back.

The injured blade’s eyes blew wide as he locked eyes on Keith, “And perhaps you can then explain how you came by a kit.”

Kolivan let out a huff in response, “He is Krolia’s, and will be explained when you are well and back in our pack nest, Thace.”

“I look forward to that Kolivan.” Thace said with a cheeky grin.

A few days had gone by with just him and Krolia, but he learned a lot and grew to trust her. He found out that she was once on earth. Shiro was amused with all her question on what’s changed. So he filled her in on earth and she explained to him the Blade and the things they’ve done. Though he was still injured and the wound wasn’t doing much better. They kept it cleaned and bandaged. Though they knew that this wound was not getting better, the pain was only being prolonged 

As they were sitting down for a meal of whatever poor creature Krolia managed to catch, static suddenly erupted in the cockpit with Pidge’s voice ringing through. Shiro jumped up, rushing to the console.

“Pidge! It’s so good to hear your voice!” Shiro sighed in relief.

“It’s good to hear yours too.” She said clearly this time.

“We are able to pick up the lions signal,” Allura came on the intercom next, “We will be at your location in less than a varga!”

“Good, cause I think I may need a healing pod.” He said as he looked back down at his bandages. He locked eyes with Krolia then too, “And I’m bringing a friend with me. You may not believe it, but she is on our side. She saved my life.” she smiled in acceptance at him at his words.

“We trust you, Shiro,” Allura commented, “We will see you both soon.”

“I do not trust this Galra!” Allura shouted as Shiro came out of the healing pod and into a meeting room with all the paladins, accept Keith. It worried him that Keith had yet to be found.

“But you trust me don’t you?” Shiro replied back. “At least that’s what you told me.” he glared back at her. “Krolia saved my life while I was on that planet. I am only here with you now because of her. She does not deserve to be locked up like some prisoner.”

For that is what had happened as soon as Shiro had passed out when he came down the ramp of the black lion. Krolia had apparently caught him as the others raced to him. Allura then attacked her while Coran and Pidge rushed him off to the healing pod. Allura took it upon herself to pass judgment on his friend and handcuffed her and put her in one of the prisons cells he didn’t even know they had.

“It is Galra. They will earn your trust and turn their back on you in an instant, it is what they do!”

“Not all of them” Shiro shouts back. Hunk, Pidge, and Lance all smartly stayed out of the argument for the time being. “How do you think I escaped? A Galran doctor, named Ulaz helped me!”

“You remember now?!” Pidge questioned excitedly.

Shiro turned to Pidge with a bit of sadness, “Only bits and pieces. I know a Galra by the name of Ulaz helped me escape and put coordinates into my metal arm. Perhaps you can find them for me?” the young girl smiled eagerly.

“I still do not trust this woman,” Allura commented.

“Well you better learn, cause without her we wouldn’t of even have the blue lion.”

“Wait, what?” Lance bugged out in surprise. “What do you mean by that?!”

“I mean, that she had been on earth before her undercover mission. She had found and protected the blue lion from getting into the empire’s hands. Without her intervention earth would have been invaded and another lion would have been in Galra hands, the hands of the empire, 19 years ago.” He turns to leave the silence that he created. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith meets new pack. Krolia meanwhile, deals with seemingly loosing one of hers.

Thace smiled down at Keith, or Yorak as they were still calling him. He still hated the whole not being able to talk thing.

“How old is he?” Thace asked Kolivan as he picked Keith up.

Keith had wiggled quite a bit at first, unaccustomed to his touch, but soon calmed down when Thace’s sent reached him, he smelt similar to his family, his pack. Thace was a part of the pack. He settled in Thace’s hold, ‘I guess it’s okay if he holds me.’ Keith thinks as he leans into the gentle head scratching that Thace was doing.

“Physically less than a decaphebes, but mentally about 19 decaphebes.” Kolivan explained, not even looking up from his tablet to see Thace’s dumfounded expression. Keith stared up at him in amusement. He couldn’t help but laugh at the Galra’s expression.

Said Galra looked down at him, “So you think my face is funny? How about this?” he then reached down and started tickling Keith’s sides and the small kit erupted in laughter.

Though that only lasted a few ticks till his laughter suddenly turned to wails. Thace halted is action and looked worriedly over at Antok and Kolivan.

“You made him laugh so hard he peed. And he hates when he uses the diaper, even though he knows his body now needs them.”

“So what’s his name anyways, and how did he turn into a little kit?”

Kolivan took him off to the side as Antok explained to Thace. “We don’t know his actually name, but we have been calling him Yorak, though I don’t think he likes the name much. And we don’t exactly know how he changed, only that is there is a large amount of quintessence flooding his system and tampered his genetic coding. We believe based on what little confirmation he can give us, that it not only de aged him, but also gave him a more Galran appearance. He apparently had looked like his none Galran parent race, called humans.”

“Like the paladins?” Thace questions. This led to a reaction from the kit as Kolivan and he returned.

Kolivan chuckled at the reaction, “Yes indeed, it would actually seem that this kit, is the Red Paladin of Voltron. He had come to us already small, and in the Red Lion.”

Thace appeared shocked at this information. “Then were is the red lion? I didn’t see it coming in.”

“We covered it in a cloker.” Kolivan explains simply. He then turned to Antok, “we are running out of supplies and will be needing more shortly.”

“We can probably pick up some in the space mall” Antok chimes in.

Just then an alarm blares from the Kolivan’s pad.

Keith and the others glance in his direction. Kolivan quickly silenced the alarm and looked into it. “A cruiser has entered the bases warning field and has left itself un announced.” He explains, “I’ll send a few blades to investigate.”

A few moments later Thace is trying to feed a bottle to Keith as Kolivan announces, “its Ulaz.” Everyone but Keith looks at him, Keith meanwhile caved into taking the bottle, He was hungry and no longer had any teeth.

“What’s Ulaz? Is he okay?” Thace asked worriedly.

“No. He is injured, but nothing deadly. He is being sent to the med bay immediately after landing. Once he recovers perhaps we can find out why he and his ship are so heavily damaged and why he is still not on the outpost as assigned.”

Thace looked down at Keith, who was busy finishing up whatever was in the bottle, “Looks like you get to meet another member of the pack.”

With a bit of rest and orders to remain in the nest room for another movement, Ulaz made a recovery, though still not to his full self. Though he was well distracted in sharing what happened.

Once he was filled in on how Keith came to them, Ulaz then shared his story.

“After I had gone against orders and freed the Champion, I still do not regret my decision Kolivan,” he said the last bit in direction the perturbed leader, “I fell back to the base in the Xanthorium Clusters and waited out my time. I knew eventually the man would come and find me. I left my coordinated imbedded in his arm. And though it took a while he did come. With not only the Blue Lion, but they had also found the Black, Yellow and Green ones. They had mentioned having found the red one, but lost both it and the paladin and currently searching for them. And it what you tell me is true, then this little one is him.” He then reached out and picked Keith up looking him in the eyes. “It’s nice to meet you Keith.”

Keith let out a happy wail at finally being called by his actual name.

“Though I don’t think they ever mentioned you having Galra features.” He commented as he looked at the large flicking ears and tail wrapped around his wrist. He turned to Kolivan, “So is he part Galra?”

“Indeed. His mother is actually Krolia.”

Ulaz’s eyes blew wide as he glanced back down at the tiny kit who had managed to get Antok’s tail and was sucking on the fluff, “He does look like her. She will be in for quit the surprise when she returns to base.”

The others smiled at that. Though Kolivan curiously glared at Ulaz, “You make it sound like she will be here soon.”

Ulaz hesitantly smiled, “Well she might just be. Something had happened. She had saved the Black paladin in an accident, I think the same one that sent the Red one here, and decided to abandon her station and join the Paladins of Voltron. I don’t think she has realized that the red paladin the other paladins ranted about is her kit.”

Keith seemed to let out a questioning chirp at the last comment dropping Antok’s tail as he did so.

Ulaz looked down at him “You want to know what your teammates had said about you?” Keith nodded eagerly. With a light chuckle Ulaz continued, “They didn’t say anything bad, except for the blue one I think. He would rant about your hair and piloting skills. Reminded me more of a kit trying to court another for the first time.”

They all then looked on in shock as little Keith suddenly changed colors in his face, going from the normal pale color to a bright red. They all rushed him and fretted over him. That is till Ulaz fought them back.

“Is he okay?” Antok shouted

“Why did he suddenly change colors?” Thace fretted.

“Is he suddenly sick?” Even Kolivan added.

Ulaz simply chuckled at their antics. “It’s perfectly fine and apart of his human heritage if my information on them has any truth. I believe the kit simply blushed. It is when blood rushed to his face and tinted his skin red. It can be sign of intense embarrassment. I would imagine from the courting comment I said earlier.” He then glanced down at the kit that was still in his lap. “You happen to really like the Blue Paladin don’t you?” Keith simply blushed harder and buried his head into Ulaz’s chest with a small whine. Ulaz chuckled as he patted the kits back and continued his story. “When they had reached my sector I had infiltrated the castle ship and was surprised actually how difficult it had been and how quickly they found me. They then preceded to try and capture me, believing me an intruder. It was actually quit fun. The champion though managed to capture me after I had taken out the other paladins. While he had been quick to welcome me, the others were apprehensive and justly so. Krolia had stayed back during the supposed infiltration, knowing my intentions of testing them. And quickly vouged for me once I had been apprehended. Though then it seemed they had been followed. One of Hagar’s beasts had appeared and started attacking.” Everyone looked on in worry.

Keith even seemed a bit teary eyed with worry. He knew first-hand how bad a ro-beast could be. They needed to form voltron every time they went up against one. And he wasn’t there to fight. He was so far away from them and in a baby body!

Ulaz saw the worry in the kits eyes and gently purred to him. Keith calmed down a bit at that sound as Ulaz commented, “Don’t worry kit, the beast has been defeated and all your friends are safe.” He then returned to his story,” so the Paladins went out in there lions. And it is truly amazing as the tale had told. They blasted and even clawed and bit at the beast like wild creatures, though Hagar’s creature was a formidable appoint still. They had been in trouble and I felt like I had to help somehow. So, I managed to get back to the outpost and started the self-destruct procedures. Without them being able to form voltron I didn’t think they would make it. As I was powering everything up I watched as they used the famous abilities. Each lion truly does hold powers of an element and manipulated them in battle. I had watch in awe as the green one ensnared the beast in vines and the blue one blasted him with ice, fully immobilizing him. Then the yellow one rammed into him like the strength of rock and pushed him into the Xanthorium Clusters, greatly damaging the abomination. Though we all could see it wasn’t enough. I finished the detonation sequence and made my way to the evac pod. I was banged up but okay. Though the cluster explosion must have messed up the reading for the ship since they never picked me, up. Though I was pulled into the Wormhole the Alteans created, but there must have still been some residual corruption as I slipped out before them and into the system here. Though I am entirely thankful it did.” Ulaz ended with a gentle nuzzle to Keith’s head as the young kit leaned against what he guessed was his uncle, like Thace, and Antok.

He doesn’t know if they are biologically related or not, but they do feel like uncles like Antok does. Keith breathed out a sigh of relief knowing his friends were safe, and Ulaz was here with him. He didn’t know how this bond with all of them formed so quickly but he is happy it did. He just worries what it means when he is reunited with the other Paladins….

The Castle was finally free of their tail after a near constant worm hole jumping and minor battles. It had been a close call on many occasions. But the paladins and others have finally earned a break, as short as it may be for the time being.

Krolia sat in one of the observation decks staring off into the starry expanse. Shiro walked up behind her. After he had gotten out of the pod he was never fully able to thank the Galra woman properly. He saw her ear twitch upon his entrance, signaling that she knew he was there. Shiro gently walked up to her and joined her on the floor.

“I miss Ulaz too.” He whispered quietly. “I may not have known him as well as you obviously do. But he had freed me from the Galra, he had saved my life. If it wasn’t for him none of this would happen, Voltron never would have been found.

“He was a member of my pack. A brother in all but blood I believe the earth saying was.” Krolia said after a moment of silence.

“I know how that is, and I can only imagine how that must feel to lose him…” Shiro trailed off in thought. “I… the only thing that kept me going, well one of the only things, was the thought of my brother, one like Ulaz was to you. He may not have been blood related, but we did adopt him when he was 7, and that makes him family in every way that matters.”

Krolia smiled at Shiro’s words. She turned to him, “And I know that feeling well. My human mate, I had left him and my kit on earth, knowing they were much safer on the planet then up in space with me. It broke my heart to leave them, especially my kittling, an infant you would call him I believe. The thought of him always kept me going. I had hoped to end the war soon so that I can go back to them. Though it’s been almost 19 decaphebes since I left. If my kit aged like a human, he would be a young man by now.” She explained with a sad smile.

“Even young men still need their mothers. We will end this war, and you can see your child and mate again soon. I’m sure of it.”

Krolia looked at him in curiosity, “How can you be so sure of that? The war has been going on for 10,000 decaphebes. How can you be so sure that it will end so soon when it has been going on for so long?”

Shiro grinned in triumph, “Because we have something that wasn’t around for 10,000 years. We have Voltron.”

“But you don’t have Voltron. The red lion is still missing.” Krolia added annoyed.

“Our red paladin is smart. And determent. He spent a year out in the dessert living in a shack, trying to find the blue lion. I am certain he will find a way back to us too. Keith is stubborn like that.”

Krolia is jarred by that name. It couldn’t possibly be? Her mate had told her that Keith was a very common name in that part of the planet. 

Shiro had taken that moment to get up and stretch. “I’m going to go check on the princess and Coran, see if they need any help with the teludav. 

Krolia decided that she had spent enough time wallowing as well. Ulaz would want her to continue onwards. Her Ratik always said how sacrifice was nessicary in a war. She just didn’t want the sacrifice to come from her pack. As she traveled the castle halls her thoughts wondered back to earth and the kit and mate she left there. Her kit was such a happy little thing. She was glad they were both safe and out of harm’s way. She only hoped that Keith could forgive her for leaving all those years ago. 

Krolia had apparently been so focused on her thoughts that she wasn’t as aware of her surroundings as she should be. She managed to topple lance over as he was heading in the opposite direction.

“What the crow?!” he shouted from the ground.

“Oh, my apologies. I… was not aware of my surroundings it would seem.”

“Yeah, no one ever sees me.” Lance commented sullenly as he remained on the floor.

“I do not believe that is what I said.” Krolia bemused.

Lance simply shrugs, “It’s what most people do.”

Krolia noted the young paladin’s poster and realized something was troubling him, besides his apparent invisibility that is. She knelt down and took a seat against the wall next to him.

“Something is troubling you?” she states.

“I….” Lance tries to say, but gives up, “Yeah, the idiot mullet head is still missing.”

“By mullet head, I assume you are talking about the Red Paladin?”

“Yeah, him and his stupid mullet. It’s a type of hair style back on earth.” Lance quickly explained.

“I am aware. Never really saw it myself, but I came across it in a bit of my information gathering, my mate had what you humans referred to as the internet, and was able to find quit a bit of information. Though that is beside the point. As you Black Paladin told me. This Red Paladin of yours is quit stubborn, and will most likely return soon.”

Lance chuckled sadly, “Yeah, he is too stubborn to stay away for long. He has this whole emo thing going but don’t let it fool you. He loves all of us. He just doesn’t like to show it. It might stem from the fact that he’s an orphan or something. There was a rumor about Shiro having adopted him back in the Garrison. That’s this military piloting program on earth.”

“The fact that your friend is without his parents is saddening. And once again, I thank you for clarifying, but while on earth I was not too far from the Garrison. My mate was actually employed by them. He was a fire chief. I believe his title was.”

“Mate… that’s like your husband right. I can’t imagine leaving someone I love like that. I had a hard enough time letting mullet leave when he did.”

Krolia noted the working the blue paladin used. “You are correct, Akira was what you would call my husband, though we did not go through the ceremony for your cultures custom…. For obvious reason.” That got a chuckle out of him, Krolia smiled as she shifted questions, “So the Red Paladin, he is your mate?”

The teen acted like he had just ben shocked. “What! No. No, no, no. Most certainly not. He and I have not done anything like that!” he waved his hand around in exclamation as he vehemenatly disagreed with her question.

“But you do care for him greatly? More than one would a simple comrade in arms?”

Lance calmed down, glancing back at his lap. “I… yeah. It’s confusing. I never really thought of him like that before. He was always one step higher than me. I felt I needed to compete with that. But here in space. It isn’t really a competition. It’s survival.” He paused, to gather his thoughts a bit. “I don’t know when I suddenly stopped thinking of him as a rival and like something… something more I guess. But I just kinda did. And now he’s lost and I don’t think I’ll ever get to tell him how I feel.”

Krolia tipped her lips up in a knowing gentle smile as she gently put an arm around the forlorn blue paladin. “I know how that sudden shift feels. It was much the same way with Akira and I. it will be difficult to tell him, and while I don’t know you’re Red Paladin personally. If what he and you have is anything like my mate and I have, then it will definitely be reciprocated. And you will definitely see him again.”

Lance sighed as he stood up, helping Krolia back up as he did so. “Yeah. Keith is to pig headed to leave me alone. I miss the stupid mullet head.” He then turned to Krolia. Hesitantly he added. “When he does get back with us… you won’t mention any of this to him right?”

Krolia chuckled lightly, “This is your… heart to bear? I believe the expression is?”

“Yeah… and yeah it is… thank you... for all of it. You kinda remind me of my mom a bit. It’s a little weird, but you have that mom aura about you.”

“I’ve been told it comes to you once you have a child. By both my mate, and my own Sara. That would be the Galra equivalent to a mother. It’s interesting how things like that can transcend species.”

“Yeah… wait. You have a KID!”

Krolia tilted her head in confusion, “Yes. I had to leave him with his Father back on earth. he will be around 19 decaphebes old now I believe.”

“So… he is around our age? That’s so cool. When we go back to earth, I hope you can find him and your husband!” Lance exclaimed. “I think I had heard something about Hunk baking cookies, you want to join me in getting some?”

Krolia had also heard about the cookies, and distinctly remembered Hunk saying something about scultrite, which is definitely not a baking ingredient. So she politely shook her head in decline and began walking in the opposite direction. “I think I’ll explore more of the castle instead.” Lance shrugged and headed to the kitchen, leaving Krolia to her thoughts again.

She wandered through the halls and somehow wound up in a sparsely filled room. It had an old red and white jacket thrown on the bed with a black shirt, jeans and fingerless gloves. She was about to head out, realizing she had wondered into a Paladins room and didn’t want to get caught when her eyes glanced at the only picture taped to the wall.

‘It couldn’t be’ she thought as she gently traced the man in the image. He looked almost the same as he did when she left. Still had that scar running through his eyebrow, and that cheeky grin, though the baby that she left in his arms that day was no longer a baby. He had grown so much. He looked around 4 and sat on his father’s shoulders, wearing an equally cheeky grin as he wore his father’s helmet. They looked to be at some sort of picnic. Krolia gently peeled the picture off the wall and slowly sat back on the bed. Of what she could guess was the Red Paladin’s room. Her Kit’s room. Tears welled up in her eyes. He was in space… he was lost in space.


	5. Chapter 5

Keith was not happy he had been found. If he hadn’t been found he wouldn’t be subjugated to this ridiculous humiliation. The Blades decided that he was to be present when they gathered more supplies for him. So off he went with Thace and Antok to more baby stuff and other things for the pack.

Keith watched as they got more blankets and pillows telling him they need to make the nest bigger after everyone has returned and when he was back to his normal size. They even placed Keith in a giant pile of pillows and had him pick a few out. The bin was huge! He managed to find two that he liked. One was blue and larger than him. It was foamy and squishy, like memory foam. The other one was bright green and a bit smaller but had a feathery texture and was just as soft.

Keith held up both pillows “Ah!” he shouted. He tried to explain to the other’s that he wanted them.

“So these are the ones you want?” Thace said as he leaned forward, grabbing them from Keith.

“Ah!” Keith repeated in confirmation.

Thace added them to the cart and Antok slid Keith back into the sling he had on the front.

Galra apparently didn’t use anything but slings and stuff attached to the body to hold their young. Keith had barely touched the ground the entire time he had been in their care.

The three continued to walk down the aisles as they check things off their list.

Thace, reciting everything as they double-check, “Diapers, blankets, pillows, whips, powder, extra bottle, some more clothes-

“Red paladin themed of course,” Antok chimed in with a smile as he held up a red lion onesie.

As they walked they passed by a blanket display. Antok’s eye caught on a large fuzzy red blanket that could easily cover Thace or Ulaz. He picked it up and Keith was curious about it too. Keith reached for it. The instant he touched it he pulled it closed and had an intense urge to rub his face in it. He did not fight the urge. A high pitch purr erupted from him then. It stilled his two minders.

He felt Antok chuckle, commenting, “I guess we will be getting this one as well.”

“We only have so much Gak,” Thace commented as he seemed to mentally tally up the price, “but I guess we will still have more than enough.”

“Good, cause it made the kit purr,” Antok said happily as he kept it close to Keith, who was happily nuzzling it.

Once they were assured that everything they came for was in the cart they made their way to pay for it. And passed a Voltron display filled with different sized stuffed animals. Thace smiled as he noticed Keith had been drawn to the giant red lion. He had been so interested in it that he even dropped the portion of the blanket that he had been holding. Thace plucked the giant thing from the display and handed it to Keith, who was drastically dwarfed by it.

“Eh?” Keith questioned.

“You wanted it too right?” Thace asked. He wiggled it in front of the babe.

“AH!” Keith confirmed as he reached for it. He managed to grip his fists in the soft fur. He didn’t know why these men were being so nice to him. He liked the positive attention though. The lion was pulled away from him suddenly. Keith let out a whine as he gripped the stuffed animal tighter, almost leaving Antok’s grasp.

“Wow, Kit, you can have it back when we get to the nest.” Thace chuckled as he released Keith’s grasp and placed it in the lion.

“Hopefully we have enough for this too,” Antok commented.

“If we have enough for the extra blanket, we have enough for the stuffed animal.” Thace retorts stubbornly.

Keith was just happy to be done with the shopping.

The three left with the many bags and made their way back to the ship. They were passing a water fountain when the three heard a weird sound.

‘That sounds like a dolphin’, Keith thought.

The next thing they know Keith and Antok had been knocked into by a brown-haired idiot. Antok gave a warning growl as he swished his tail angrily.

“What were you’re going! You almost squished the kit.” He growled

The short man, by Galra standards, backed up quickly.

Keith looked gobsmacked, ‘Lance!’ he shouted in his head. ‘How is he here?’

The three watched as the teen righted himself and dusted himself off. “I’m so sorry.”

He started to apologies as he looked up. He had his own gobsmacked expression as he stared at the two male Galra and the tiny kit that was half-hidden by the sling.

“LA!” Keith tried to shout.

“Oh my goodness! Is that a baby Galra?!” he shouts. He then looked back up at Antok and Thace. I am so sorry. Did I hurt him?”

The two looked down at Keith. They noticed his odd reaction and how he seemed shocked at the odd man that ran into them.

The teen suddenly leaned in close to the kit and started exclaiming, “Aren’t you just the cutest! You have just the fluffiest ears and tail! Yes, you do!”

“Ah… thank you for the compliments towards our kit….” Thace manages to say. He then watched in a stupor as an even smaller person of the same species ran up to him.

“Come on Lance! We got to get that game! Coran wants us to meet back with him soon!” the small one shouted as they began pulling the boy away.

The taller of the two waved at them as he was dragged away. “Sorry again!” he shouted as he disappeared into the crowd.

“La!!” the kit shouted as he reached for the disappearing man.

The two adult Galra looked down in curiosity at their charge. “He seems to want to go after them….”

Thace looked Keith in the eyes, “Do you know them Keith?” he questioned.

The small kit nodded hurriedly at them. “La n’ pi!” he tried to say.

“I’m not sure what you are trying to say, little one,” Thace explains. Antok was looking around for the two and found them on back of a creature in a hoverboard with a female Galra running after them. Antok noticed a flash of magenta at the end of the Galran’s hair.

“Krolia?” he whispered in disbelief.

He watched her get on the beast and turned. She locked eyes with him for a second and he knew it was her…. So the two were definitely the other paladins then.

“Do you see where they went Antok?” Thace asked.

“They just left.” He said looking back at Thace, “And Krolia was definitely with them. I think the one we ran into was a paladin.”

Keith let out a sound in confirmation.

As they were loading the ship up Thace halted and looked back at Keith, “Wait… the tiny human had called the one we ran into Lance… didn’t Ulaz say that Lance was the one that our kit had a crush on?” he noticed that Keith then flushed bright red again.

Antok just nodded in agreement. “Hopefully we find them again soon.”

Krolia was surrounded by children. She knew how old the paladins were, but she thought that being paladins would cause them a little more maturity then normal for their age. She was wrong… even the Alteans acted like children… even the only other adult on this ship. She stared in annoyance at the Altean advisor. He wanted her to wear that? To go to the mall? He was an idiot.

She quickly had to pull a stop this insane plane the man obviously had no idea with what had changed since he and the princess had been asleep.

“This is a ridiculous idea.” The announced to the group, “The swap moons are no longer like that. What the paladins are wearing now will be more than fine.”

“But I had made costumes!” Coran complained dishearted.

“I’m sure they are lovely. But dressing up as pirates will just cause the exact opposite of what we want. The mall has changed a lot since you’ve been asleep.” Krolia consoled.

“Yeah… I’m sure it’s a good idea…. But I think our normal clothes should be fine.” Hunk added.

Krolia seemed to size up all of them and what they currently wore. She nodded in approval, “It will work well enough.”

Shiro stayed behind to strengthen his ties with the black lion and Coran refused to let Allura come. So Krolia, Coran, and the remaining paladins left to find the scultrite disks.

Krolia thought that the humans were at least old enough to handle being on there own I a mall….. She had been wrong. She had grabbed some Gak that she had left and hoped to find some new clothes. The purple Altean clothes she had were okay but severely dated, and she did not like how she stuck out because of them. She had been trained to always blend in. sticking out like she did with this dated fashion just made her skin crawl with anxiety. As she wandered around, Krolia quickly lost track of the others. She heard Hunk mention something about a food court. She doubted he could get into any trouble there. Though the other two, she had her concerns.

Krolia found herself standing in front of an earth themed store of all things. Krolia smiled to herself as she browsed through the store. She was surprised to see some clothes similar to those she wore with Akira. She quickly snagged what she remembered was her size and paused as she passed the toy section. There was a bin of Beanie Babies. Specifically, one that sat buried under a few others. It was a pale lavender hippo. It looked just like the one she had left with her kit all those years ago. Smiling, she swiped it up and added it to her pile.

As she approached the register she blinked in shock at the fact that Lance and Pidge were there. They seemed to be buying a game system of some sorts. The green one seemed way too eager. Krolia was concerned with how they managed to find the cash. 

“And here is you free Katlenecker with every purchase!” the sales associate exclaimed as he handed the two a cow on the hoverboard.

“You two can wait for me, and we can meet up with Coran and the others,” Krolia said directly behind the two teens.

Both of them jump sky high.

“Krolia!”

“What the crow!”

The Unuloo then began pushing another cow in her direction.

“Ah. That’s okay.” Krolia states hesitantly, hoping not to offend.

“A free Katlenecker with every purchase!” he exclaimed. “I insist!”

Krolia just smiled forcefully as she handed the Unuloo her Gak, “I don’t need the free … Katlenecker. But thank you.”

“That’s fine then” the shop keeper replied with a shrug.

As she walked out of the store with her purchases and the young paladins she was bombarded with questions.

“How did you manage to do that?” Pidge exclaimed.

“She’s Galra, they are like super spies, at least the blade people seem to be,” Lance commented as he tugged his cow along.

“Why did you even keep that thing?” Pidge asked.

“Uh!?” Lance exclaimed dramatically, “she is not a thing!” he then turns to the cow and soothingly pets her as if to calm her down, “don’t you listen to the mean Pidgeotto! You are not a _thing_”

Krolia looked curiously at the beast, “why did you not refuse… her?”

Lance shrugged, “didn’t know I could. Thought it would offend them or something. We tried to refuse a gift from one species and they almost killed themselves because of that. Besides, we have milk now! Just think of the things Hunk can now make!”

Pidge’s eyes light up eagerly, “You’re right!!”

“I thought humans stopped drinking milk after infancy?” Krolia asked.

“Yeah, breast milk, not cow milk,” Pidge explained. “Cow’s milk can actually be beneficial for us, it has a lot of a certain mineral that is really good for our bodies.”

Lance caught a glance at one of the clocks then, “Holy quiznack! We’re late!” he hopped on the cow suddenly and then throwing Pidge on with him and moving the hoverboard faster. Krolia rushes to catch up with them and manages to jump onto the bovine as well. She turns herself around in doing so and catches a fleeting glance at two familiar-looking Galra…. Though Antok was holding an infant… when did he find a mate, let alone get a kit? Or did Thace and Ulaz finally have one?” she hoped she would get to meet the kit and the rest of her pack soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia finally makes it back to based and is reunited with all of her Pack, even one member she wasn't expecting.

Keith was starting to miss his friends. Though his Pack, which was still weird to know he now had, were taking good care of him. But he missed Shiro, and Pidge, and Hunk, Allura, Coran, even the mice. And for some reason, even he can’t understand. He really missed Lance and his stupid voice.

The blades were worried. The kit, Keith, they were still getting used to his actual name, was quiet and sullen after the mall visit. Thace and Antok explained that they may have run into the other paladins and one of them didn’t even recognize Keith. Ulaz scooped up the miniaturized paladin and nuzzled him till he let out a tiny giggle.

“There’s that smile we missed!” Ulaz exclaimed as he pulled away from him. “You know you’ve been acting rather sad since you got back. We promise we are trying to find the Paladins and their castle, but the whole wormhole jumping capabilities that the Altean’s have makes it rather hard to pin them down.”

Keith let out a small wine and rolls out of Ulaz’s grasp and onto the blue pillow he picked out.

Kolivan chuckled from his spot next to Keith, ”it’s okay kit, we will find them.”

Just then a chirp of an alarm sounded from Kolivan’s datapad. He opened it and announced, “It’s just someone requesting entry, though I am not expecting any returns this movement. He clicked on the audio allowing everyone in the nest to hear a well.

“This is Krolia, requesting permission to enter with Princess Allura of Altea and the Black Paladin of Voltron, Takashi Shirogane.”

Keith lurched up from his spot with a happy screech and everyone else in the nest was alert at their last missing pack member’s voice.

“I was wondering when she would finally get here.” Thace comment.

“Yes, and I do believe that since it had been over three movements, you will be taking my next laundry duty,” Ulaz said with a grin.

Kolivan huffed in annoyance and amusement at essentially his children’s antics. Thace and Ulaz may not be biologically his but they are like siblings to Krolia and Antok which is the same thing in his books.

He accepts her entry request and scoops up Keith. “I believe it is time to finally meet your mother kit.

Keith couldn’t seem to hold back the happy trilling sound he let loose. The four adults smiled and headed out to greet there missed pack member

Krolia paced in worry as they waited for the confirmation

“Man I wonder if these Galra are like the two I saw in the mall. One was HUGE and had a tail!” Lance exclaimed, probably trying to fill the silence. “He even had these weird red and purple markings. There were thick red bands going across his forehand and magenta like tiger stripes on his cheeks…” he paused a bit and looked over at Krolia, “A lot like Krolia’s I think.”

Krolia perked up at his comments. She turned over to him, “Did his tail have a white tuft at the end? “

“Yeah!” Lance exclaimed. “You know him?”

She smiled to herself, “Yes, he is my littermate or brother as you all would call it. I saw him and Thace with a kit as they left. I am curious as to which of my packmates are the parents.”

“Wouldn’t it be those two since they were with the child?” Hunk asked.

She laughed at that, “Not unless there was a falling out between Thace and Ulaz. Those two are mates after all.”

“That means they are husbands!” Lance exclaims happily. “I remembered!” he said cheerfully.

“Good for you.” Pidge groused right next to him as she relaxed from him shouting in her ear.

“Though the baby had the exact same cheek stripes as you and this Antok guy have and didn’t have purple all over his body…” Lance also added.

Krolia was about to say something when the notification came through accepting there request. She rushed out, eager to see the rest of her Pack.

“We will have to talk about this later I think,” Shiro buts in as he and Allura joined Krolia to the black lion.

Krolia gripped her fists tight as the Black Lion came in for a landing. She took the lead coming out and saw her pack waiting to greet her. A small smile grew on her face as she saw her Ratik and littermate and even Thace, then grew even wider as she saw Ulaz alive and well. Though once her eyes landed on the kit in her Ratik’s arm. He was as small as when she left back then… surely it can’t be him, he had been so much bigger in those old pictures. But then she caught the kits sent. It was Keith. It was her kit.

“Keith!” she shouted as she runs to Kolivan and takes the small kit into her arms. Purring and nuzzling him to calm her down and assure her lost kit she still loves him and wants him. She smiles as she hears a tiny purr in reply and feels his tin tail wrap tightly around her wrist.”

Krolia then looked up to her leader and father. “What happened to him? Why is he such a young kit again?”

“So you realized that Keith is the red paladin?” Ulaz asked.

“Yes, it became obvious once I entered his room on accident.”

“You called him Keith.” Shiro suddenly step forwards still a little shocked at the revelation,

“And the red paladin.” Allura also states. “Are you telling me this infant is supposed to be our red paladin? How is that even possible? He doesn’t even look like him!”

Shiro cocked his head in thought as he looked at the baby in Krolia’s arms. The child blinked owlishly at him his cat-like purple ears flicking as if in thought, and suddenly reached his arms up towards Shiro, “Ni!”

Shiro’s eyes blew wide and hesitantly took him from Krolia’s willing grasp, “It really is you, Ototo.” Keith grinned happily.

All the Galra suddenly turned to him, “What did you call him?” Thace asked.

“Ah… Ototo? It means little brother in one of the languages on earth…” Shiro explains as Keith nuzzles into him. Shiro was a bit worried about how Keith was acting, but he recognized Shiro, so he must still be all there mostly at least.

“So you are part of his Pack then?” one of the only masked Galra present. He saw a white tufted tail swaying behind him, so then that must be Antok.

“That means family right? Yeah, I guess then. My boyfriend and I looked after Keith back on earth for a few years.”

Allura stepped up then, “While I am exceedingly glad for Keith’s return, even in his current state, does that mean that the red lion is here as well?”

Kolivan nodded and then typed something in his datapad. “Yes, princess. We have it under a cloaker that hides all signs of it. We will be more than happy returning it to you, in return though we hope to set up an agreement, or alliance with you as well. “

Allura nodded in acceptance. “That would be acceptable. I’m sure the coalition could gain much from your inclusion.”

So they returned to the castle. With the Galra in tow, all of Krolia’s pack. The rest of the paladins were excited to see the Black Lion bringing Red back, and eagerly waiting in the Lion hangers as the group disembarked. Though their expressions turned to confusion when they didn’t see the missing paladin.

“Hey! Where’s Keith? You got Red, but where is he?” Lance shouted in worry.

Krolia slightly lifted a baby who was reaching ack towards her like he didn’t want to be away. Once returned to her chest he nuzzled into her as if to hide in her arms, “He is right here. Though I am still waiting to hear how this form came to be.” She explained as she turned to Ulaz and the others. “When I left earth, my mate had assured me he was aging like a human, and had no visible Galra features, beside his eye color. And now he looks younger than when I left and has both Galra ears and a tail.”

“Yes, well we aren’t sure for certain but we believe it has to deal with the wormhole that sent him here,” Thace explained. “I was at High Command when it happened, I was actually the one that allowed you all to escape. Honerva, at the time, sent a blast into the wormhole and corrupted it. I believe the quintessence caused this shift in him.

Ulaz came forward at that point, “Though we believe he can be returned to his normal age we are just stuck trying to figure out how, and have been assured that his thoughts remain the age he originally was.”

Coran broke from the shock first as he jumped forward, exclaiming, ”Well it should be easy enough to fix now. Altean technology is still eons ahead of most technology even now, and we had a focus in quintessence healing!”

Ulaz seemed to look on in glee, “that would be amazing, can you lead me there, once everything has settled?”

“No problem. I can even help out as well. And I am sure number 2 and 5 will be happy to help as well!”

“YES!” Pidge exclaimed quickly once her brain caught up with everything.

“I can help out however I can,” Hunk added as well.

Lance was still rather quiet. He had a slight blush. And Keith was glaring at him a bit.

Pidge seemed to take notice and with a cheeky grin, “Oh you ran into them at the mall didn’t you! Did you do something embarrassing like baby talk or something?”

“Baby talk?” Kolivan questioned.

Hunk explained to everyone, “Oh! It’s when humans get this really high pitch voice and talk in oversimplified voice.

Coran moved forward, “Yes, well how about we show the blades to a nest room and they can begin to settle before any alliance conversation is had?”

“That sounds agreeable Coran,” Allura states. “Thank you.” She then turns quickly and hastily books it out of the lion hangers, obviously uncomfortable with the blade members.

Coran led the Blade members down the hall from the paladin’s quarters, not far from where Krolia had been staying.

“The Castle's largest pack room should be perfect for you while you’re staying with us,” Coran comments as he leads the way. The blades had a few clothing items and bags full of baby stuff, and a few of the nesting material, including the large stuffed red lion.

Keith felt weird seeing his friends while he looked like a baby. He passed by another room and felt his Sara perk up. He still couldn’t get over the fact that his mother was here… carrying him. He was still mad at her for leaving him, but her smell and touch was just so relaxing. More so than anyone else from the pack. He couldn’t help but accept her hold. Though when he was able to talk again he would definitely have some choice words with her. Though as she perked up she turned to Antok and handed Keith over to her brother. Keith exclaimed at the sudden movement.

“Hold on one moment. I’ll collect the few things I gathered for the new nest room.” Before any of her family could raise a question she entered the room and quickly returned with a few bags of clothing and helps something small in her hand. She returned and headed straight for Keith.

Looking him in the eyes and smiling gently. “I don’t know if you remember, but I had left what Akira had called a hippo with you as well as my knife when I left earth. When I had gone to the space mall I saw this again in the earth store and thought if I saw you again, maybe you would like it still.”

She then handed him a pale purple hippo that looked exactly like Bo, Keith knew it was a stupid name but he couldn’t pronounce hippo when he was really little apparently and it just stuck. That was till he lost it in the fire. He teared up a bit at it, he blamed the baby emotion.

“BO!” he shouted happily as he reached for the already cherished toy. Krolia gleamed at the obvious acceptance of her gift. She quickly handed the plush and took back her kit, nuzzling him happily.

Coran continued walking if a bit teary-eyed at the moment he just witnessed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finally gets some good news.

The coalition agreement went through quickly and the blades stayed on the Castle while they figured out how to turn Keith back to normal.

Keith had only been back on the castle for a few days and was beyond embarrassed by it all. His pack didn’t bring enough of the Galran Enfamil or whatever it was and apparently his mom was still producing it naturally. When they had announced that there wasn’t any more of the milk he was drinking She had tried to breastfeed him in front of everyone! Though Allura found a breast pump of sorts and now Keith is downing a bottle while everyone else was eating actual food. He kept glaring at it from his mom’s lap.

He had finished his bottle and was still a bit hungry. He missed solid food. Keith eyed his moth’s plate who still had some of the pancakes Hunk attempted to make, relatively successfully. They came out bright green with orange squiggles in them. He really wanted to try one. He slowly inched his hand close and clasped it around one of the pieces his mom had cut. It was soaked in some of the syrup Hunk had made and made it extra soft and squished in his hands. He rushed his prize towards his mouth when his fist was quickly grabbed and Krolia whipped away his prize. He whined loudly at his loss

“You don’t have any teeth currently kit, no solid foods till you can chew them.” She chastised.

“You know, human babies actually start eating before their teeth come in. it’s usually a soft mush like substance.” Lance suddenly commented.

“The food goo kinda resembles it too.” Hunk joked.

Keith just made a face at the thought of eating the food goo again. He definitely didn’t miss that, and would rather stick to the milk if his only other option was food goo.

Just then Pidge walked in with a grin on her face and vile of dull orange liquid in her hand.

“Well, Keith might not have to worry about anything baby related soon. I think I figured out how to turn him back!”

“AH!” Keith exclaimed with excitement as the other paladins cheered.

Ulaz followed her in. “It has two possible outcomes though, either it will turn him back fully to his original 19 decaphebes, or half that age at 9 decaphebes. If that is the case then another dose can be given tomorrow night and he will be back to normal.”

“Sounds like either way will be an improvement,” Lance commented.

Hunk began to stand up. Should I go get another bottle for him so he can easily drink it down?”

Ulaz faltered at that. “Ah… well. It’s not a cure that can be ingested….”

“So Keith gets to get a shot and then be right as rain.” Lance comments.

Suddenly a loud cry erupts from Keith as he struggles out of his mother’s hold and Shiro facepalmed. “You just had to say that word huh Lance.”

“What does he not like them? Isn’t he, his normal age mentally? Can’t he just suck it up and deal? It’s not like they are that bad.”

Meanwhile, Krolia is holding her kit tight and fruitlessly trying to console him.

Shiro sighed as he stood up, “Not really. He has always been that bad. He would flat out hiss at any of the Garrison doctors and have to be held down.

“That is a common kit reaction,” Ulaz commented, “Though, it’s best to get it done quickly either way.” Krolia took Keith to the infirmary as Ulaz prepped the syringe.

“Now this will make him tired immediately after and he should change quickly during that time.”

“NO!” Keith shouted as he tried to wiggle out of his mother’s grasp.

She held him tight and bared his legs. “I’m sorry my kit, but it needs to be done.”

Ulaz was quick and injected the cure. When it was finished Krolia quickly consoled her crying son, and his tears tapered off as he fell asleep.

Krolia nodded her thanks as she returned to the pack nest. She left the onesie he was wearing off and swaddled him loosely in a blanket. Then curled up next to him and joined him in a nap.

Keith woke in a slight haze. He felt overly warm and quickly wiggled out of his confines. He then noticed that he was wearing nothing and with a quick chirp of surprise, pulled the blanket back over himself.

Something moved around him at the sound and he turned to see not only his Sara but also the rest of the pack. Krolia blinked her eyes open and met his gaze.

“Keith you're awake! You slept for the entire day” she exclaimed with a soft smile.

“I…yeah…” he paused in confusion. His voice sounded funny. He looked back down at himself and saw while he was not a baby anymore he was still not his normal age. “I guess it took me to 9 and not 19.”

“So it would seem.” Krolia said softly as she pulled her child close, “Though I am glad to be talking with you now.”

He was still calmed by her touch and smell. But that didn’t change how he felt. He managed to wiggle out of her hold and glared up at her. “I’m still mad at you. I didn’t act too hard on it when I was a baby since I couldn’t do anything… and the comfort was too strong or whatever it was, but it’s not now… and I am mad at you for leaving.”

Krolia physically deflated. “I… I understand Keith. I know I haven’t explained myself either with all the focus on changing you back. Do you want to go somewhere more private so our pack can still sleep?”

Keith nodded slowly but as he stood he realized the situation he was still in. “Though I might need some clothes first.”

A few minutes later, Keith was dressed in some Altean kids’ clothes with a hole cut out for his tail, and thankfully underwear. He was uneasily walking next to his Sara down the hall. Still hesitant after spending so long only being carried and the weird distribution of weight that comes with suddenly having a tail.

“It would be faster if I carry you,” Krolia comments.

“Yeah, but I still need to learn how to walk again.”

Krolia smiled down at his hesitant steps. “Instead of focusing so much on your tails position let it fall naturally. Instincts will keep it up and out of reach.”

“How do you know?” Keith questioned.

“Well, you don’t get the tail from your father’s side of the gene pool.”

“Yeah, but you don’t have a tail either.” Keith glared back up at her.

“That is due to an unfortunate accident that severed my tail.” She said mournfully as she gently rubbed the base of her spine in phantom pain.

“Oh,” Keith uttered as they finally entered the lounge area. Keith made to climb the couch, but his plans were thwarted as his mother lifted him onto the couch. “I could have done that myself,” he pouted.”

“But I was here to help.”

Keith just made a noise of annoyance as he flicked his left ear. The new satellite dishes he had for ears were interesting, to say the least. “So… why did you leave pa and I?” he finally asked the question he always wanted to know.

“I know this will be hard to hear,” she said as she looked Keith in the eyes, “but I left to make sure you and Akira were safe. Galra ships had landed on earth. They had found the blue lion a few months after you were born. Once I saw that communication had gone through concerning the blue lion then I had to leave. It was the only way to deter them from her and keep you and Akira out of the empire's grasp. It nearly killed me to leave and hurt so much every day after.” Keith saw the tears start to well up in her eyes as tears began to pool in his own. He felt terrible for just seeing his mother cry. It must be the kid emotions. He needed a hug from his mother, and he thought she probably needed a hug from him too. He leaned into her side she quickly took him up on his offer and wrapped her arms around him tight as he nuzzled into her collarbone.

“Pa missed you so much. And… I did too.” He finally voiced.

“I did too, and I will never leave you again, even when you are back to normal.” She consoled as she petted his hair.

“I’m glad you two are finally able to talk it out.” A voice commented from the entrance. The mother and son flick their heads up as Krolia tightened her hold on Keith. Kolivan stood there smiling in the doorframe.

“Ratik,” Krolia commented with a smile as she loosened her hold on her son.

Keith was focused on something else. That word his mother said was similar to the one Kolivan used to address himself to Keith… what was it? His brain jolted in remembrance. “Takratik!” the two adults smiled down at him as Kolivan joint the pair on the couch.

“Yes, kit?”

Keith blushed a bit as he realized he shouted his thoughts out loud. “Ah… nothing, I just remembered the word you called yourself to me….. It means something like grandfather right?” he asked.

Krolia nodded before Kolivan could, “yes my kit. Also, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz are all your Ratith or Uncle. And if you differentiate between the three, you can just call them by their name or by adding their name after Ratith.” Krolia explained further.

Keith nodded in understanding.

Kolivan stood and turned to the now 9-year-old, “Now I believe breakfast should be ready soon. Hunk said something about being able to make cinnamon rolls. Keith’s ears perked up and his tail even lifted in excitement.

“Cinnamon rolls?!” he exclaimed and ran out of the room before Kolivan could say anything else.

The Other paladins were all already seated around the table with the princess and Coran. Thace, Ulaz, and Antok were just entering as Keith ran between their legs. And tried to skid to a stop but managed to get his tail underneath his feet and it sent him tumbling. He landed face down on his stomach and his tail flopped over his head, his purple tuft dangling in his face. He lifted his head up and saw not only all his uncles rushing towards him but his friends jumping up as well. Keith groaned in embarrassment and placed his head back down.

He was then scooped up by large clawed hands, so one of his Ratith’s then. They rushed and placed him on the tabled were Ulaz was looking over him.

“I’m fine. I just… tripped on my tail…” said tail curled inward between his legs.

Ulaz nodded in agreement. “He’ll be fine”. Thace then scooped Keith up and tried to nuzzle him as he hung limply from the man’s grasp.

“Yeah, I said that already” Keith bemoaned. He then managed to successfully wiggle out of Thace’s grasp and landed on his feet on the ground.

“Well, that’s definitely Keith,” Lance exclaimed.

Keith took a glance to his right and saw all of them looking down at him in worry. Pidge then squatted and looked him in the eyes.

“So it went a little younger than expected, you look about 7.”

Keith glared at her. “I’m physically 9 right now.”

“You’re so tiny though!” Lance commented as he lifted Keith into the air. 

Lance froze as Keith growled, “Put me down you Zamotill!” Keith started swinging and kicking at Lance as he held him at an arm’s length. That is till Keith was suddenly pinched from behind his neck. He instinctually curled up with his tail curling between his legs and ears going flat on his head.

“Where did you learn that word,” Krolia growled quietly as she turned him to face her.

“Ratith Antok.” Keith squeaked out. He wanted to wiggle out of her grasp, but couldn’t. It was like his body wouldn’t listen to his mind. Like he was a scuffed cat…. He realized he was probably exactly like a scuffed cat. He let out a small whine at that realization. His Sara miss interpreted the sound though and released him.

“Based on how you used it, you obviously don’t know what it means, and I would prefer if you don’t repeat it.” she chastised Keith and placed him back on the ground. She then turned to her littermate. “Now do you care to explain how my kit came to hear that word?” she inquired as she glared at him.

The giant Galra seemed a bit apprehensive towards the glaring mother. “I had been watching him in the pack nest and accidentally hit my foot on a desk, I thought he was asleep at the time.”

She just continued to glare at him as she took her seat. The others retook there’s as the rest of the pack sat to her left. The paladins were in their normal seats on the other side of the table with an empty seat between Pidge and Shiro. He hesitated a bit. This would be the first time he ate without being in someone else’s lap. He turned to his seat and climbed up.

“You need help there?” Shiro jokingly commented as he glanced down.

Keith managed to hoist himself up just then. “nope.” He said as he plopped down. Only to realize another problem. His head is the only thing that reaches over the table. Pidge chuckles and leaned over to press something under his seat and suddenly he was lifted up. “What the...”

“There are two buttons under the chairs to raise and lower the chair.”

“Oh…. Thanks,” Keith mumbled as a plate was put in front of him.

They did look kinda like cinnamon rolls. Though they were pastel pink instead of a golden brown and they had bright purple frosting. Next to it was a chunk of meat that smelled really good and some pieces of different colored alien fruits. He goes to reach for the meat when Shiro is suddenly handing him a fork.

Keith blushed, ‘right, utensils.’ He took them from Shiro but couldn’t get a good hold on them. It was a bit awkward but manageable. The food was great and the hunk of meat, while not crispy, tasted exactly like bacon.

As people were eating, chatter soon broke out. Pidge lightly nudged him as he was finishing off a chunk of a roll. “So. You’re part Galra? Did you always know and just not tell us or what?”

All the other paladins hushed down at this point. Obviously, this must have been something they all were thinking, even the Alteans. Keith flicked his ears down and flicked his tail gently. He really needed to get more of a control on these new appendages, they were signaling his emotions like flashing lights.

“No…. when I asked about my mom he would just say it’s a bit complicated, and he would tell me when I’m older. After he showed me the blade though. Then he died when I was 7 and I never found out…” Krolia let out a small gasp and Keith realized he had never told her that yet. Kolivan leaned over to his daughter and tried to comfort her as he rubbed her shoulder. She let out a soft sound that left Keith’s skin crawling. He had an intense urge to go comfort her cuddle with her too. In the end, he fought a losing battle and hopped down from his spot and over to her climbing into her lap and nuzzled her letting out a small chirp and purr. She wrapped her hands around him and purred back.

“Thank you my kit. I will be okay now. I am sorry you had to experience that so young.”

Keith looked up at her, “It wasn’t all bad, it was how I met Shiro and his family adopting Me.” he turned and grinned at Shiro.

“A.. yeah…I …”Shiro stuttered out caught off guard

Keith realized all that he had freely said and blushed hard… he couldn’t believe he shared all that with everyone… though everyone around him either is family or basically close enough… he trusted them. All of them. Even with his emotional stuff.

He looked back down at his lap as his mother decided to distract him by pushing one of her cinnamon rolls towards him. He accepted and glanced up to see Shiro pushing Keith’s plate over next to Krolia’s. Looks like he was staying here. He got comfortable in his Sara’s lap. He was okay with that.

Lance distracted everyone with a funny story about the planet he and Hunk had landed on as everyone else finished their breakfast.

Everyone still had things they needed to get done, so after breakfast, everyone went to do their own thing. Kolivan and Antok went with Allura and Shiro to continue their discussion on the coalition plans. Ulaz joined Coran in updating medical systems. Thace, who was good with tec, was roped into a project with Hunk and Pidge. And that just left Keith with his mom and Lance.

“So what are you guys planning on doing today?” Lance asked as they were the last to remain in the dining room.

Keith went to open his mouth but before he could say anything, “Training is not an option while you are physically 9 kit.” Krolia stated, with no room to argue.

Keith let out a huffing sound as he thought about something else he could do. “…Go see Red?” he tried.

Krolia nodded in agreement as she stood up. “Do you care to join us?”

Lance shrugged. “I was thinking of visiting Blue sometime today anyway. Sure.”

The three wandered down the hall. Keith rushing to keep pace with both Lance’s and his mother’s long gate. He heaved a sigh of relief when they entered the hanger.

He smiled as he gazed around. It hadn’t changed at all since he had been gone. If anything Green’s area looked even messier, with yellows not too far behind. Both Hunk and Pidge did like to tinker with their lions as bonding. Both his thoughts and gaze were jolted back to Red as a roar filled the lions’ hanger. His grin grew even wider as Red stood to greet him.

Keith sprinted to his friend as he wrapped as much of his body as he could around the right paw of Red. She lowered her head and tapped him with her muzzle causing him to fall down. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw both Lance and Krolia start to rush forward in worry. He let out a giggle like laugh at both there and Red’s antics.

He nuzzled Red again as he quietly told her, “Missed you Red.”

_“Missed you too my cub”_

Keith looked back up at her with a smile. “I found my mom! And I even found out I have more family too!”

Keith felt a ghost of a warm embrace, _“I am glad for you. You had always felt so alone, even when you had formed bonds with the other Paladins. I am glad you no longer feel that way.”_

Keith lifted himself up on one of her paws and gently swung his feet. “I should be back to normal tomorrow. Though based on how everyone is acting, I don’t think my family… or pack as they call it will let me fly with you until then…”

Krolia smiled as her kit talked with his lion. She could only hear his side of the conversation, but she could definitely feel the lion’s presence. It was similar to Blue’s, but only in the way that a raging typhoon is to a forest fire. The strength behind both is absolutely terrifying.

“It is so weird seeing Keith so cheerful.” She heard Lance muse out loud

She leaned up against the wall, content to let her child be for a while now that she knows it’s safe. “It pains me to say this, but I think the Keith that you all have grown to know is not who Keith really is, or one that is in too much pain to socialize or be normal as you would probably have it”.

Lance turned in shock to the little boy on the paw of the red lion. “Keith’s in pain? Then shouldn’t we get him in the pods? It is something we can fix right?”

Krolia held him back from taking her kit in his panic to protect, though it was a bit misguided. “Yes, it is something we can fix, but not with the healing pods. Many Galra become agitated and angry when they are denied the touch of others on a daily basis. I believe humans would call it something akin to being touch starved? Once Keith has had sufficient positive touch then he is no longer in any sort of pain and is able to be himself. And while he was with our pack he has gotten nothing but positive touch, and in excess.” She said with a smile.

“So basically to keep Keith healthy we just need to have more cuddle piles with him?” Lance questioned.

“Yes. That is exactly it. Maybe even a few personal cuddling when he is back to normal as well.” she said with a gleam in her eye.

Blood rushed to Lance’s face as he realized what Keith’s mother meant by personal cuddling. “I.. I a- I think Coran mentioned needing help with cleaning the pods!” Lance shouted as he ran out of the hanger.

The action caught Keith’s attention as he sleepily looked up at his Sara. “Why did Lance leave?” he asked as he started rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Krolia chuckled softly as she picked up her sleepy kit. His tail instinctively wrapped itself around her wrist and she internally cooed at the action.

“He needed to help Coran apparently. And I do believe you need to take a nap.”

“Nooo!... “ Keith whined petulantly. He had already been gone from everyone else for so long he didn’t want to be away from them any longer.

“How about we watch one of those movies in the lounge then? We can build a small nest and you can rest in there?”

Keith thought it was a bit weird how she seemed to just know why he didn’t want to do something. He nodded into her chest

She ended up carrying him there and after being carried so often for so long he doesn’t really care anymore. He was too tired anyway. His Sara soon laid him down on the sofa in the lounge with the giant red lion stuffed animal that was now as big as him. When had she gotten that from the pack nest? He hadn’t even realized he arrived there. He cracked his eyes open as he watched his mom push back some of the chairs and pulled out some blankets and pillows. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes.

“Can I help?” Keith mumbled sleepily.

Krolia trilled in surprise, “I thought you were already asleep.”

“No. can I help?” he replied and asked again.

Krolia smiled softly. She always had wished she would be able to teach her kit some of the simple things of Galra culture, like nest building. And was glad she still can. “Of course my kit. Now come here first thing you must do is….”

Half a varga later Krolia is curled up around her kit who was snuggling his lion, as a human cartoon plays on the screen. She doesn’t care much for the film, but Keith seems to be engrossed in it, sleep long forgot now. It seemed to be some film about these winged reptiles called dragons and a group of humans that called themselves Vikings.

“Oh cool! How To Train Your Dragon. I haven’t seen that in a while.” Someone exclaimed from behind. The mother and son turn and saw Lance grinning from the doorway holding a tray of something. Keith’s ears perked up as the smell hit his nose. It smelled sweet, like chocolate.

“Hunk somehow managed to find chocolate, or some type of chocolate substitute on this ship and made some double chocolate cookies. Figured I would hunt you down and see if you wanted some.” Lance mentioned as he walked up to the nest and placed the plate down.

Keith gently took one of the cookies and said a hasty thanks to Lance.

“You can join us if you want,” Krolia adds with a glint in her eyes. She pulls her and Keith over, giving Lance room.

“In… the ah…. Blanket fort?” Lance asked.

“Krolia chuckled and Keith huffed out his cheeks. “It’s a nest” he shoots back as his tail twitches.

“Nest. Right sorry.” Lance placates as he joins in on the other side of Keith.

“Oooo! We’re watching a movie! Cool” Hunk suddenly exclaimed as he plopped down next to Hunk, followed by Pidge.

“I finished the project the Olkari needed and a movie sounds great!” she exclaimed as she and Hunk seemed it was appropriate to join in next to Lance Krolia chuckled as she was about to resume the movie when the doors opened yet again and Shiro and Allura walked in.

“What’s going on here?” Shiro asked aloud.

Keith sighed in annoyance, “Sara and I were trying to watch a movie, but everyone keeps interrupting, so either join us or leave, Kashi.” Shiro chuckled at Keith’s annoyance. He walked over to the nest as well.

“Mind if I join you in the nest?” he asked politely.

Keith nodded and scooted forward. “Thanks for asking,“ He glanced at the Garrison trio, “unlike some people.” Hunk and Pidge looked a bit ashamed.

The movie was finally resumed and Keith did end up falling back asleep halfway through.

Hunk left to make dinner and Pidge offered to help. Lance went to do something, no one else knew quite what it was, and that left Shiro being used as a human bed as Keith had wound up splayed across his lap with his head on his mom’s lap.

Shiro looked down at the sleeping kid. “He’s gotten really comfortable with you. It took our family months to get to that level.”

“Sadly, it is nothing I have specifically done to warrant it, his instincts just recognize me as his Sara and he instinctually trusts me,” Krolia commented quietly as she started carding her claws through his hair. “Though it is still nice to have this time with him. I missed out on so much to keep him safe. I will always have that regret of not being there for both my mate and my kit, but at least the little time I had with him today… it helped….”

Shiro nodded solemnly, “He never got to have a normal childhood, but maybe… maybe Keith doesn’t get that shot tonight? He could age up normally from this point. Keith has been through so much. He deserves a chance to grow up with a family normally.”

Krolia stilled at the notion. She seemed to contemplate it for a long while and then slowly resumed the carding, “While it would be nice… that is probably not what Keith wants. I watched him interact with the red lion today. He has such a tight bond with her. I can’t see anyone else piloting the machine, and I can’t see my kit giving that up for anything in the universe, even a chance to have a normal childhood. And it still wouldn’t be safe. He wouldn’t be able to fight like this. And even with what little I do know of my kit, it is obvious that he would still want to try and continue fighting.” She nodded to herself quietly, “I think it best for everyone that he continues with the shots tonight.”

“That’s what I want too.” Keith suddenly said as he sat up and scooted out of Shiro’s lap.

“Kit, did we wake you?” Krolia asked apologetically.

Keith nodded, “Kinda, though I was already starting to wake up when you two were talking.” He turned to Shiro, “It… it does sound nice, staying like this. Being with my pack…. But there is still a war. I still have a job to do as the Red Paladin. I Have to do this. Red Needs Me.”

Krolia gently holds him and says “don’t worry, we won’t keep you from Red, we knew you are her Paladin. Keith nuzzled into her and started to softly purr. Which Krolia returned in kind.

Keith flinched as Ulaz withdrew the needle. He gently rubbed the injection site as his mother gave a comforting purr.

“You’ll be back to normal tomorrow morning,” Ulaz comments as he removes his gloves.

Antok curled around him, “Though it has been nice taking care of you while you were so young and even now.”

Keith wiggled out. Then slinked back once out of Antok’s tight hold. He then gently curled his tail around Antok’s tail.

“It was kinda nice being taken care of too.” He said quietly.

“You will always be taken care of, my kit,” Krolia said softly, as she pulled him awake from her littermate and into her arms. He fell asleep softly purring in his mother’s arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is back to normal and finds out Lance's feeling

That morning Keith woke up still in his mother’s arms. He nuzzled back deeper, happy to have her with him.

“Good morning my kit.” She said softly as she started scratching around his ears.

That felt so good to Keith. He leaned into the scratching. “That feels so good.” He commented happily.

Krolia chuckled softly, “It always does.”

“Good morning.” Kolivan greeted as he sat up behind Krolia.

“Morning Takratik, and morning Sara,” Keith replied.

Antok seemed to be awake as well since he got up next and said, “I know staying in the nest is nice, but since Keith is back to normal, how about we do a little training exercise?”

Keith perked up immediately. Ears straight up and tail ramrod straight. “Training?! Yes! Finally!” Keith leaped up immediately and rushed to get the clothes Thace had pulled from his room.

They had not been too happy about how little Keith had and promised another mall trip for more clothes.

Keith rushed everyone out the door and into the training room. Much to the amusement of the rest of his pack. Keith held up his Bayard with a grin and an eager stance. “So what are we going to do first?” he asked excitedly, tail twitching excitedly.

“First we are going to train without weapons. It is an age-old practice that is taught to every kit when they are old enough” Krolia states.

Ulaz stood next to her, “One could say it is an instinctual part of us.”

Keith relaxed and paused at that, “Is that why Zarkons said I fought like a Galra when I fought him that time?” He thought out loud.

The rest of his pack looked at him dumbstruck.

“You did what?” Krolia growled.

Keith realized what he had just said, “Ah….. It was during a mission, and I’m still alive?”

“Not good enough.” She glares at him.

Kolivan meanwhile busted up laughing. “I know when I wished you would have a kit as bad as you were I did not think they would actually be worse!” the rest of the pack chuckled along with him.

Krolia’s growls turned to them. It silenced everyone but Kolivan immediately and Kolivan quitted on his own.

“That aside, this is an important aspect of any Galran fighting style.”

“What is it?” Keith inquired. His ears up and attentive.

Just then he was attacked from his left side. He saw the person approaching but was not fast enough to get out of the way. He was tackled to the ground, and his attacker let out a playful sounding growl then jumped back smiling. Antok swayed his tail excitedly as he seemed to be waiting for Keith to do something in reply. Then some switch seemed to flick in Keith’s brain. He got up, made a chirping sound, and launched back at him. Antok went with the force and fell backward were the two rolled around. Keith chirping and growling playfully as the two tussled.

Antok finally separated from Keith, “Play fighting. It’s how many young kits first learn to fight, relying on their instincts and strengthening their reflexes. It’s also something that adults will sometimes to do relieve stress from time to time. So you will always be welcome to engage any of the pack in a play fight whenever you want. Keith smiled and relaxed as he leaned up against his Rasa, his Uncle. “I’ll remember that. Thank you. This was the best training exercise I’ve ever done.” Just then Keith’s stomach decided to remind everyone that they had yet to eat breakfast.

Thace chuckled as he scooped up the now teenaged kit, “I think it’s time for breakfast.”

Keith managed to wiggle out of Thace’s grasp, and landed on his feet, “And I think I am both old enough and big enough to walk on my own.”

The rest of his pack smiled at that as Antok then scooped him up and flung him on his back. “You will never be too big to carry.” Keith just sighed and succumbed to the forced piggyback ride as he adjusts himself on his uncle’s back.

“Only because you insist” Keith commented as he wrapped his arms around Antok’s neck.

The whole pack entered the dining room while the rest of the team already sat waiting.

“What took you guys so long this time?” Hunk asked.

Krolia took her now normal spot on the other side of Shiro,” we decided to do a quick morning training session, now that Keith is back to normal, showing him some traditional Galran fighting styles.

“I’m up here,” Keith said as he dropped from his Uncle’s back. “Rasa was wanting to carry me one last time. It was easier to not fight him on it."

Shiro chuckled as the other paladins mouthed the strange words Keith had said. “Rasa?” Hunk asked, “What does that mean?”

Keith’s ears twitched as he blushed a bit. “It ah… means uncle in Galran, Antok is my Sara’s….mom’s, littermate so it’s like her brother. Kolivan is my Takratik, or Grandfather too.” He explained as he took his seat in-between Shiro and Pidge

Pidge turned to him as Keith started taking his serving of breakfast. “So, you feeling all right, everything back to normal?” her eyes trailed to the top of his head where he felt his ears twitch at the slight breeze that was irritating them. “Or whatever normal is for us?” she chuckled.

“Yeah… everything feels about right. I feel more energized than normal but other than that pretty normal.

“High energy is common in kit’s your age,” Ulaz chimed in, “it is probably just a byproduct of your Galra features becoming dominant, let me know if there are any other traits that seemed to have changed.” Keith just nodded in agreement.

“Well, I’m glad you’re back to normal anyways. Now we can get back to form Voltron and all that stuff.”

The others huffed in amusement.

“That’s Lance speak for he missed you a lot,” Hunk teased.

“Yeah,” Pidge elbowed Keith, “As soon as we collected Hunk and Lance, from that water world, you were the first person he asked about. Cause he lo- OW!” she abruptly turns to her left, “Lance what the hell!”

“You shut your Quiznack! You don’t know anything!” Lance yelled back.

Keith meanwhile was blushing furiously as he realized what Pidge was about to say.

He leaned over Pidge, “Lance, Do you..do you ah… really mean that?” he stuttered out.

Red spread across all of Lance’s head, “I ah… I ah.. I think maybe we should talk about this later? Like not with everyone here to listen? Meet me in my room later? Like a little after breakfast?”

Keith was shocked, to say the least… “Ah sure. yeah” Both boys were bright red at this point and everyone else was trying to hold back laughter. Krolia kept glaring the rest of her packmates into silence so they wouldn’t further embarrass her kit.

Lance pushed his chair away from the table and quickly gathered his dishes. “And with that, I think I am done with breakfast. I’m…I’m going to go walk around.” He quickly books it out of there.

“I ah… think I’m done too. I’m going to do some training, just to get used to fighting with a tail.” Keith yammers out as he speeds out of there.

Once the doors slid closed the room erupted in laughter and happy groans.

“I hope that those two finally get together!” Pidge exclaims.

“I know, they were ridiculous at the Garrison.” Hunk agreed.

Krolia added, “Not to mention the Blue paladins pinning. I had talked with him about his crush just before we visited the mall.”

“Will he be a good mate for Keith?” Antok asked worriedly.”

“Very good,” Krolia confirms, “I would not allow it any other way.”

“That aside, I think we have some more things to confirm with the correlations working with the blade,” Allura chimes in. she turns to Kolivan, “Shall we continue the last of the discussions?”

“Yes, of course.” Kolivan nodded quickly. Allura and the blades then left for the meeting.

Shiro glared at Hunk and Pidge. “Leave the two of them alone.” And then followed the others out.

Pidge turned to hunk just as Hunk turned to Pidge, “Spy on them?” Hunk asked.

“I need to know,” Pidge said in way of agreement. The two then raced out themselves.

Coran chuckled at the paladin’s antics. He missed this from the days before the war and was glad the new paladins were just as spirited as there predecessors. He started collecting the last of the dishes before he started his still long list of maintenance that needed to be done.

Keith had done what he had said, but he was too distracted to do much. ‘Had Lance really meant that?’

Keith remembered back at the Garrison how Lance always annoyed him seemingly on purpose, was that really misplaced attraction. Keith wasn’t certain, but with how Lance acts now… he remembered them egging each other on back in Arus and the disaster of the other training exercises. And how well they worked together on missions. How Lance was always there to put a smile on the rest of the team’s faces when they were all down. How loyal he was. His memory flashed to the battle with Sendak and holding Lance in his arms as he started to bleed out. And how brave he is. Keith definitely wouldn’t be against it if Lance wanted something more than just friendship… if that was what Lance wanted that is…

He stopped in front of Lance’s door, not fully realizing that he walked all the way here as he wondered in his mind. He raised his hand to knock, but held it there. Was he really ready for this? He just found his family. And some of them would be leaving soon. It would just be him and his mom. The rest of the pack was needed back on base. His heart already hurt from even the thought of them leaving. Maybe… maybe seeing how this thing with Lance goes can help distract him. He really did care about Lance. His resolve solidified. He went to knock. Then the door slid open before his hand could even hit it.

“Oh… a hi.” Lance squeak out surprised.

“Hi.” Keith said with a halfhearted wave.

Lance moved aside to allow Keith to enter, “So… about what Pidge had said. I ah… I know I ah, well you know, but I don’t think it could be that just yet, but I ah do think it could get there. If you, if we…ug… why is this so hard?!” Lance exclaimed as he collapsed into his bed.

Keith chuckled as he sat next to Lance. “My pa once said, ‘ Love is a complicated thing, the heart can’t dictate what it wants, only that it knows it wants that person and that person only.”

“Sounds like a wise man,”

“He was,” Keith said solemnly.

“I’m sorry you lost him.” Lance said as he reached up and gently hugged Keith.” Instead of lurching out of it, as Lance expected, Keith leaned in and nuzzled into the curve of Lance’s neck.

“I am too,” Keith mumbled.

Lanced started to gently rub Keith’s back as Keith curled in closer to Lance, Almost on the other teen’s lap.

Lance froze when he felt a soft vibration and heard a purring sound. “No way…. You can purr?!” he squeaked out.

The purring stopped as Keith glanced up through his choppy bangs, “Not now Lance….”

Lance smiled softly, “Fine, fine, Gato.”

Keith moaned softly as he buried his face in Lance's chest. “Any nickname but that.”

“What, it fits, and it sounds like a cute pet name for you. Something perfect to call my boyfriend.” He replied cheekily.

That made Keith freeze. “So then... You really want to do this then. Try us out?”

“I mean, we both want it so why not. I want to see where this can take us. If you do too.” Lance said.

Keith eagerly nodded, “Yes. I do”

“I don’t think we are quite ready for I do’s though,” Lance commented with a laugh.

Keith paused in thought at his wording, “what?... oh” chuckling as he realizes the joke, “Yeah, I guess we aren’t.”

“Think we should go tell everyone?” Lance asked.

“Let Pidge and Hunk tell them. I want to stay here with you.” Keith said as he cuddled up to him.

“Pidge and Hunk?!” Lance screeched.

Said two teens toppled onto the ground outside Lance’s door.

“Shit!”

“Sorry!” the two exclaimed and scurried away.

The new couple just laughed quietly.

“Everything has changed so much,” Keith commented softly.

“Yeah, you found your mom and a whole family. And you got an adorable set of fuzzy ears and a tail.” Lance teased as he started rubbing said ears.

Keith’s comment died on his lap as he instantly turned to mush at the scratching. His purring erupted from his throat and curled his tail around his boyfriend, nuzzling deeper into the touch.

When lunch rolled around and Keith and Lance had yet to come, Krolia went to look for them. A smile graced her lip as she found the two teens curled up on Lance’s bed fast asleep.

Everything was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thats a wrap on this fic here. i don't really have anything planned after this unless any of you all have any other ideas and i can think about it. let me know what you all think of the little bit of romance. This was my first time writing romance and would love some criticism. Just be kind please!


End file.
